dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo
"Friends?! Don't press your luck. When do you think I became your friend? I'm a demon!! Don't you ever forget that!!"- (DBZ161) Introduction Piccolo is one of the main characters in Dragon Ball, a character who's role changes as the story progresses. Initially he is an antagonist, before becoming a long-standing rival to Son Goku, then a strong ally and finally Dende's bodyguard. Piccolo was born with the mission to kill Son Goku, a goal he let go of after discovering his lineage as a Namekian. He became an ally to Earth's defenders in the time after this, but did not fully let go of his 'evil' until reuniting with his 'good' half, Kami-Sama. Piccolo changes from an animalistic demon to a vastly intelligent mentor, who offers wise advice regarding oncoming dangers and concerns about the dragon balls. Piccolo is often very serious and harsh, but he does have a soft side that slowly emerges as time goes by. Biography Piccolo was born in Age 753 after his parent, Piccolo Dai-Mao was mortally wounded by Son Goku and poured all of his remaining life-force into a single egg. Piccolo was born only with this knowledge and a desire to kill Son Goku and take over the world. He grew remarkably fast and retained his youth for centuries, possibly due to a wish for 'eternal youth' that was granted on his parent. In Age 756, Piccolo fought Son Goku in a fierce and grueling battle at the 23rd Ten'kaichi Budokai, in which he lost marginally. He could have been killed, but Son Goku chose to save him and gave him a senzu bean which fully healed him. Piccolo left to train, still with the same desire in his heart. Come Age 761, Piccolo encountered the terrifically powerful alien Raditz and joined forces with Son Goku to defeat him. Piccolo used the technique he devised to kill Son Goku, The Light of Death, to kill both him and Raditz. In preparation for the arrival of Raditz's allies in a years time, Piccolo took Son Goku's son, Son Gohan and trained him in the wilderness. Despite his harsh training regime, he formed a fatherly bond with the boy in this time. Come the battle with Nappa in Age 762, Piccolo stood in way of a powerful chi blast to protect Son Gohan and died. Due to his life-force being connected with Kami-Sama, they were both killed and the dragon balls turned to stone. In death, Piccolo travelled with Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Chouzu to train with Kaio-Sama. He was first to be ressurected by Porunga, and transported to the homeworld of his ancestors, Namek. Here, Piccolo felt a strong and noble desire to protect the world and his people and helped in the struggle against the diabolical Freeza. He assimilated the Namekian warrior Nail in order to acquire the strength to do so. This not only made him stronger but also nicer, and more knowledgeable. When Cell emerged, Piccolo decided to assimilate Kami-Sama, the 'good' half of his parent. The fusion greatly amplified his power and completely changed his soul, "I am no longer Kami-Sama, or Piccolo.I am a Namekian... Who has forgotten even his true name." Piccolo then spent a lot of his time at Kami's Palace acting as a kind of advisor and guardian to Dende. When the Namekians came to live on Earth, Piccolo began to teach a large section of their warriors martial arts. Piccolo is still alive come the times of Dragon Ball Online, his youth undying still. Abilities, Techniques & Weaponry List of Abilities Namekian Regeneration | Limb Extension | Great Namekian | Assimilation Martial Arts Schools List of Known Techniques Bukû-Jutsu | Zanzōken | Mafû-Ba-Ga-Eshi | Light of Death | Metamor Fusion Dance | Hellzone Grenade | Self Destruction Wave | Sharp Slice Trivia *The birth given name of the Namekian that Piccolo and Kami Sama descended from is unknown. *Piccolo and all of his mutant brethren are named after wind instruments. Category:Characters